Time
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Prequel Perfect. Hanya sebuah catatan hari-hari yang sudah di lewati Jongin, Kyungso, dan Jongsoo. KaiSoo & Kim Jongsoo. Disarankan baca Perfect dan Destiny terlebih dahulu :) happy reading...


**Time**

**.**

**Prequel PERFECT – Sequel DESTINY**

**.**

**(Gak tau lagu yang cocok buat ff ini apa, tapi coba kalo sambil denger VIXX – Love Letter. Lumayan cocok dan lagunya ballad juga ^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[August 5****th****, 2012]**

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi di _café_ terkenal di Seoul. Senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Lima menit lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya di dunia maya.

Tek

Tek

Tek

Suara detik jam begitu terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Walaupun _café_ sangat ramai saat itu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap bisa mendengar detik jam pada jam tangannya. Mungkin ini adalah efek karena ia sedang menunggu.

"Maaf. Apakah kau Do Kyungsoo?" Seorang pria menyapa Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihatnya. Dan Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar seraya berdiri melihat seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne_. Do Kyungsoo _imnida_… Um, kau Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

Pria itu tersenyum. "_Ne_, aku Jongin." Jawabnya. Mengulurkan tangan dan mereka saling berjabat tangan cukup lama.

Mata Jongin menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Sungguh, ia merasa kalau Kyungsoo adalah perempuan paling sempurna setelah ibunya. _Dress_ di atas lutut dengan warna yang lembut membuat Kyungsoo semakin cantik. "Ahahahaa~ kau lebih cantik daripada di foto yang kau pasang di _account_-mu, sayang…" Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo merasakan kalau pipinya menghangat. Dan seandainya Kyungsoo boleh berkaca di cermin, ia pasti melihat kalau kedua pipinya sudah memerah karena Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'…

"_Gomawo_…" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit malu. "Dan kau sangat tampan dari foto yang aku lihat, _hwangjanim_…" Kyungsoo terkikik kecil saat menyebutkan hal itu.

Iya, pria di hadapanya memang sangat tampan. Dengan _jeans_ dan kemeja berwarna putih, _sneakers_ dan jam tangan berwarna sama membuatnya terlihat sangat lembut dan menyejukkan. Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Tapi, kau terlihat lebih kurus dengan kau yang ada di foto…"

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Foto yang aku pasang sebagai _Profile Picture_ itu adalah foto yang aku ambil sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum menawan. _Like an angel_…

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka melanjutkan acara pertemuan pertama mereka dengan mengobrol dan memesan makanan. Membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik dan mencoba terbuka. Tertawa kecil dan saling memuji.

Sehingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta di dunia nyata, setelah sebelumnya mereka saling jatuh cinta di dunia maya.

.

Bulan maret di tahun 2012, adalah bulan dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu dalam sebuah _situs_ jejaring sosial. Awalnya mereka hanya berteman. Saling mengobrol dan _chatting_. Setelah mereka mendapatkan nomor ponsel masing-masing, mereka menjadi lebih sering berkomunikasi. Menelpon dan memberikan pesan hanya sekedar untuk bertanya apakah sudah makan atau belum.

Setelah dua bulan saling berbagi, tepat pada tanggal 15 di bulan april, Jongin mengungkapkan sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa di duga, Kyungsoo menjawab perasaan Jongin dengan satu kata, _**'Nado.'**_…

Banyak hal yang membuat mereka berdua saling tertarik. Selain karena tanggal lahir mereka hanya berbeda satu hari, hal lainnya adalah Kyungsoo yang enak di ajak bicara menurut Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo merasa kalau Jongin adalah pria yang berbeda dari pria kebanyakan.

Akhirnya, mereka memulainya dengan hubungan kekasih. _Long Distance Relationship…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[November 25****th****, 2012]**

Hari ini, Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang _Sunbaenim_ yang bernama Choi Minho. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah mendapatkan pernyataan yang sama dari _Sunbaenim_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, dengan halus Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya.

Kenapa?

Karena Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus bisa menjaga hubungannya dengan baik. Mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Saling berjanji bahwa tidak akan saling mengkhianati. Dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menepatinya.

Hari ini juga, Jongin kembali dari Amerika. Dia janji akan menjemput Kyungsoo sepulang kuliah. Dan Jongin menepati janjinya. Dia datang, dengan pakaian serba putih seperti biasa.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Kyungie?" Pria itu bertanya setelah sampai di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf." Katanya lembut.

"_Anniyo_, aku tidak menunggu, Jonginie…" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Setelah mengenalkan Jongin pada kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo pamit karena hari ini ia memiliki jadwal kencan dengan Jongin. Di pertemuan keduanya.

Jongin begitu sangat sempurna, itu kata Baekhyun dan Luhan. Jongin seolah memiliki semuanya. Tinggi, tampan, kulit yang eksotis, senyum memikat, dan segalanya.

Namun, nyatanya mereka tidak tau kalau Jongin tidak sesempurna kelihatannya…

.

Di hari yang sama, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Kebetulan, keluarga Jongin baru kembali pindah ke Korea setelah lama menetap di Amerika.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo tidak mau menerima ajakan Jongin ke rumahnya karena malu. Tapi, akhirnya, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga ingin sekali memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Jongin.

.

Di hari itu, ketika Kyungsoo di sambut baik oleh keluarga Jongin, Kyungsoo juga di suruh menginap oleh Kim Soyou –_umma_ Jongin.

Dan malam itu, Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya harus menahan nafasnya karena tidak percaya.

"_**Kalau aku tidak bisa bersamamu sampai nanti, apakah kau akan marah padaku?"**_

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin itu, sebenarnya sangat mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[November 26th, 2012]

"Boleh kami menitipkan Jongin padamu?"

Pertanyaan dari _appa_ Jongin waktu itu membuat Kyungsoo memandang keduanya bingung. Dan setelah di jelaskan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti jika orangtua Jongin memiliki pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan selama dua minggu di Sydney.

Dan mereka menitipkan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin terjatuh dari kasurnya. Kyungsoo juga mengetahui sesuatu kalau Jongin selalu mencengkram dadanya. Dan bahkan merasakan kedinginan sepanjang hari.

Kyungsoo bukan tidak peduli tentang itu, tapi ia menunggu kejujuran Jongin. Meskipun sebelumnya Kyungsoo mempunyai prediksi tentang kondisi kesehatan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk melingkupi pikirannya. Biarlah ia menunggu Jongin yang jujur suatu saat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku selalu merasa sesak nafas jika aku bangun tidur. Dan kalau sudah begitu, aku selalu mengalami kram kaki."

Kyungsoo percaya pada Jongin. Begitupun dengan kalimat Jongin ketika ia di tanya tentang kondisinya oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Di hari yang sama, satu fakta lagi yang Kyungsoo ketahui tentang Jongin dan yang pasti membuat Kyungsoo begitu khawatir.

Jongin yang terbatuk tanpa henti.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah efek kedinginan karena saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada di luar rumah dan duduk di ayunan yang ada di belakang rumah Jongin.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak tau jika Jongin batuk mengeluarkan darah di syal yang di pakainya. Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura tidak tau.

Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Kyungsoo meminta pada bibi Jung –orang yang Jongin suruh untuk mencuci syal itu tanpa ketahuan oleh Kyungsoo- agar syal itu ia yang mencucicnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya, sambil menangis, Kyungsoo mencuci syal milik Jongin yang terkenal batuk darah oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

.

Pada malam harinya, saat menjaga Jongin yang sudah tidur karena efek obat batuk yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo, gadis itu menerima telpon dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengundang Kyungsoo pada acara ulang tahun kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang ketua _club_ badminton di kampus bernama Park Chanyeol.

Pesta ulang tahun kekasih Baekhyun di adakan pada tanggal 27 November di salah satu hotel mewah pada jam delapan malam.

Kyungsoo ingin pergi. Tapi… kalau ia pergi, Jongin bagaimana? Kalau tidak pergi juga tidak enak pada Baekhyun. Kalau berangkat bersama Jongin, dia sedang sakit. Kalau keluar malam, bisa-bisa Jongin bertambah parah.

Kyungsoo begitu bingung saat itu. Ia hanya mampu menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak janji ya, Baek…" Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Jongin sedang sakit. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di rumahnya atau aku juga tidak mungkin datang dengan Jongin karena dia masih sakit. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya. Kirim saja alamatnya ke _email_-ku."

Untungnya, Baekhyun mengerti keadaanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[November 27****th****, 2012]**

Hari ini, Jongin mengantar dan menjemput Kyungsoo ke kampus. Katanya, dia ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

Saat pulang dari kampus, Kyungsoo meminta ijin pada Jongin agar bisa pulang ke rumahnya, walaupun sebentar. Dan Jongin dengan senang hati mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumah tempat kekasihnya tinggal itu.

Dalam penglihatan Jongin, walaupun rumah Kyungsoo itu kecil, tapi sungguh terasa hangat. Semuanya sangat rapi, Jongin menyimpulkan jika Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang benar-benar sempurna luar dan dalam.

Jongin menyukai rumah kecil yang hangat daripada rumah besar yang dingin dan terasa sepi. Seperti rumahnya.

Di rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin dapat melihat semua foto Kyungsoo dari saat Kyungsoo kecil sampai dewasa. Melihat foto keluarga Kyungsoo dan semuanya.

Di sana juga Jongin melihat foto nyonya Do, _umma_ Kyungsoo. Seorang perempuan yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo sewaktu SMP karena penyakit jantung.

'_**Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo seperti ibunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo…'**_ Itulah batin Jongin saat menatap nyonya Do di sebuah foto keluarga milik Kyungsoo.

Saat itu, adalah saat dimana mereka berdua melakukan _first kiss_ mereka masing-masing dan saling mengucapkan cinta yang terdengar tulus dan lembut.

Kyungsoo berkata jujur tentang dirinya yang di undang oleh Baekhyun pada acara ulang tahun kekasihnya pada Jongin. Setelah meyakinkan Kyungsoo, akhirnya gadis itu mau mendengarkan Jongin. Agar Kyungsoo tidak mengecewakan teman-temannya hanya karena dirinya. Tidak, Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo pergi bersama Jongin ke _mall_, untuk mencari kado yang bagus untuk Chanyeol. Katanya, Jongin juga ingin ikut ke pesta itu dan mendampingi Kyungsoo.

Setelah dua jam berkeliling _mall_, mereka memilih sebuah jam pasir untuk kado Chanyeol. Itu sesuai rekomendasi Jongin.

'_**Tidak ada yang tau soal waktu. Tapi, kita hanya bisa berharap dengan jam pasir ini, Chanyeol akan mempunyai setiap moment yang bisa di kenang dalam hidupnya. Dan jam pasir ini, tidak akan pernah berhenti berjalan dan selalu mengiringi langkah Chanyeol'.**_

Hanya itu yang Jongin katakan ketika ia di tanya kenapa memilih jam pasir sebagai kado untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bukan tidak peka, hanya saja ia memilih diam. Walaupun ia sangat penasaran dengan kalimat Jongin itu, tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir _negative_ saat ini.

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah.

Luhan membawa kekasihnya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Dan ketiga pasang kekasih itu saling mengobrol. Hanya satu yang terlihat diam, dia adalah Jongin.

Entahah, melihat Kyungsoo tertawa bersama temannya membuat Jongin semakin menghangat. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa bodoh, karena ia yakin, ia tidak akan bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa begitu lepas nanti.

Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo saat di rasanya sakit yang begitu menusuk pada jantungnya. Memilih berjalan diam-diam menjauhi Kyungsoo. Tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui keadaannya, apalagi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Dan akhirnya, Jongin meringkuk sendirian di sebuah lorong hotel yang sepi. Merapat pada tembok sambil mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat.

.

Malamnya, saat Kyungsoo menjaga Jongin di rumah sakit setelah kejadian di ulang tahun Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin lewat apa yang di jelaskan oleh dokter Wu, dokter pribadi Jongin dan anak dari kakak ibunya Jongin.

"Ya, Jongin memiliki lemah jantung akut. Maksudku, keadaanya sudah sangat buruk dan kronis."

Itulah yang dokter Wu katakan pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan dokter Wu menceritakan semua hal tentang Jongin dari mulai Jongin masih kecil sampai dia seperti sekarang. Menceritakan kebiasaan dan kambuhnya penyakit Jongin. Bagaimana cintanya Jongin pada olahraga namun memilik kondisi tubuh yang tidak mendukung.

Air mata memang tidak terbatas.

Dan setiap air mata yang jatuh dari mata bulat Kyungsoo, itu adalah air mata cinta yang hanya Kyungsoo berikan pada Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[November 28****th****, 2012]**

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Saat Jongin menyebut Kyungsoo seperti mutiara. Mutiara yang indah dan berharga,bahkan ia sendiri tidak akan pernah mampu menyentuhnya. Namun dokter Wu juga mengatakan pada Jongin, kalau Jongin adalah kerang.

Kerang yang terlihat jelek dari luar namun nyatanya kerang adalah rumah untuk mutiara. Tempat mutiara berlindung dari apapun.

Berarti, Jongin adalah seseorang tempat Kyungsoo pulang dan akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo.

Waktu berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Tidak pernah mundur dan tidak pernah berlari.

Malam itu adalah malam yang penuh dengan cinta. Bukan gairah atau nafsu. Itu adalah ketulusan cinta dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo, dan dari Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

Saling berbari dalam segala hal, dan termasuk satu hal yang mungkin akan mereka kenang dan meninggalkan sesuatu sebagai bukti cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[December 2012]**

Walaupun begitu, Jongin tidak akan membaik. Semuanya terus berjalan, begitupun kondisi kesehatan Jongin yang memburuk.

Tidak pernah satu detikpun Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya di samping Jongin.

Ia benar-benar ingin bersama Jongin, menemani pria itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

Selamanya. Kalau ia bisa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

[January 13rd, 2013]

Hari ketiga belas di bulan _January_ adalah hari ulang tahun mereka. Iya, mereka sepakat merayakanya di tanggal 13, karena tanggal 13 adalah tanggal di antara tanggal lahir Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Dan ini, adalah ulang tahun pertama yang mereka rayakan bersama-sama.

.

Jongin sudah tidak mampu untuk berjalan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena nafsu makannya seakan hilang sepenuhnya. Semua tubuhnya melemas sehingga tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap berada di samping Jongin.

Dan satu pernyataan dari Jongin saat itu, "Do Kyungsoo…maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Selamanya berada di sisiku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku? Membiarkanku memberimu kebahagiaan yang tidak terbatas? Menjadi obat di saat aku sakit dan menjadi tempatku pulang saat aku lelah? Maukah… kau menikah denganku?"

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo mengangguk, menerima lamaran Jongin. Di saat yang sama pula, Jongin kehilangan seluruh kendali atas dirinya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah melamarnya dengan menitipkan seseorang di Rahim Kyungsoo.

Seorang bayi yang bahkan masih segumpal darah di perut Kyungsoo.

Jongin… pergi dengan senyum. Saat ia berdansa untuk yang terakhir dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap… dia Kim Jongsoo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bahkan belum sempat mereka melakukan _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama, semuanya malah berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melewati hari-harinya saat mengandung bayi Jongin.

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mencari posisi Jongin. Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Jongin untuknya dan untuk anaknya kelak.

Kyungsoo akan berusaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[September 1****st****, 2013]**

Seorang bayi lak-laki lahir di tanggal pertama bulan September. Tepat pada pukul delapan pagi.

Bayi yang terlahir dengan kulit putih dan mata yang masih tertutup, pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ dan kulit lembut, panjang dan berat yang normal. Dialah… Kim Jongsoo.

Seperti apa yang di harapkan Jongin sebelum Jongin pergi.

"Selamat datang ke dunia ini, Kim Jongsoo." Bisik Kyungsoo tepat di telinga bayinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[January 1****st****, 2014]**

"Ucapkan selamat tahun baru untuk _appa_, sayang… _Say, happy new year~_"

Kyungsoo menggendong bayinya di dekat jendela. Menatap salju yang turun dan juga lampu di tengah kota yang gemerlap. Bibirnya tersenyum.

_Kau lihat dia, Jongin? Mirip sekali dengan kita. Coba sekali saja kau menggendongnya…_

Bisik Kyungsoo pada angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[February 2020]**

**Jongsoo 7****th**** Years Old~**

Jongsoo sudah mulai masuk ke sekolah dasar. Teman pertamanya di sekolah dasar adalah Park Chanhyun, putra dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sahabat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengantar Jongsoo di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

Melihat Jongsoo tersenyum senang dan berlari kecil membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan air matanya. _"Jongin, mengapa Jongsoo sangat mirip sekali denganmu?"_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"_Umma_, Jongie sekolah dulu."

"Kau sudah meminta doa kepada _appa_?"

Pria mungil itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah melakukannya ketika bangun tidur, _umma_. Dan _appa_ bilang, _appa_ akan selalu mendoakan Jongie~" Jawab Jongsoo senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[March 2028]**

**Jongsoo 15****th**** Years Old~**

"_Umma_, aku akan masuk _club_ _dance_ di sekolah. Kata teman dan _seosaengnim_, kemampuan _dance_-ku di atas rata-rata. Aku juga masuk ke dalam anggota inti tim basket dan bulan depan aku ada kompetisi mewakili sekolah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongsoo. "Kau boleh melakukannya, memilih _club_ yang kau mau. Tapi ingat pesan _umma_, jangan sampai kau sakit karena terlalu lelah. _Arra_?" Pesan Kyungsoo.

"_Arraseo_!"

.

_Lihatlah, Jongin… Kemampuanmu bahkan menurun sepenuhnya pada Jongsoo. Kau melihat putra kita dari sana, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[May 2030]**

Ini adalah hari kedua puluh satu dimana Kyungsoo di rawat di rumah sakit dengan keadaan koma.

Tiga minggu yang lalu Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabraknya sehingga Kyungsoo terpental sejauh delapan meter dari lokasi dengan kepala yang membentur batu. Kyungsoo memang memiliki acara rutin ke gereja, dan sebelum sampai ke gereja, kejadian naas itu sudah menimpanya.

Jongsoo berkunjung hari ini. Umurnya sudah 17 tahun sekarang. Bukankah ia sudah dewasa? Tapi tetap saja, ia akan menangis jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang tercintanya.

Kyungsoo hidup dengan alat. Semua yang menempel pada tubuh Kyungsoo adalah semata untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo. Jika alat itu di lepas, maka Kyungsoo akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Dokter Wu mengatakan itu pada Jongsoo.

Jongsoo tidak ingin membuat _umma_-nya sakit. Ia tidak ingin menambah penderitaan _umma_-nya dengan tidak mengizinkannya pergi dari dunia.

Maka dengan itu Jongsoo menginginkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk sang _umma_.

"Selamatkan _umma_. Biarkan dia tenang dan biarkan dia bahagia."

Meskipun ia tau, dengan keputusan itu, ia akan kehilangan _umma_-nya. Kehilangan Kyungsoo, orang tua satu-satunya yang menyayanginya.

Ia sudah siap dengan kenyataan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[June 2030]**

Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

Jongsoo yang mengeluh sakit saat sedang melakukan lomba karya menulis mewakili sekolahnya, terpaksa di bawa ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan khusus.

Dan hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan,

"Jongsoo mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jongin dulu. Lemah jantung Jongin sepertinya menurun pada Jongsoo. Dan untuk saat ini, pastikan saja kesehatan Jongsoo selalu terjaga. Aku akan memberikan beberapa tips untuk memperkuat jantungnya."

Membuat keluarga Jongsoo _(Haelmoni dan Haraboji)_ hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[April 2031]**

Tidak ada yang tau akan takdir yang sudah Tuhan tuliskan. Begitupun Kim Jongsoo. Jika kemarin dia sehat, maka tidak dengan sekarang.

Tubuhnya melemah dan _drop_ tiba-tiba. Kondisinya kritis. Bukan karena penyakitnya, melainkan semangatnya yang hilang. Seolah ia tidak ingin hidup.

Tapi jujur saja, Jongsoo memang tidak ingin berada di sini sendirian. Ia ingin Jongin dan Kyungsoo membawanya juga bersama mereka.

Tapi… bukankah takdir tidak ada yang mengetahui?

Takdir dan waktu Jongsoo belum mengijinkan anak itu untuk berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang tuanya. Jongsoo masih harus mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri, menjadi kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, dan masih harus berusha memiliki tempat di tengah orang-orang.

Jantung Jongsoo sempat berhenti berdetak. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Jongsoo kembali. Dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat tangan Jongsoo, memberi anak itu kekuatan.

"_**Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Jika dalam fisik kau terlihat sempurna, maka lihatlah sisi lain dari dirimu, kau pasti akan menemukan kekurangan atau bahkan kelebihanmu. Saat ini, takdirmu bukan disini, melainkan hidup bersama orang yang menganggapmu kebahagiaan mereka. Mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan mencari apa yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu. Jongsoo-ya…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku berjanji!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paris – July, 2031**

Mata indah yang cerah itu terbuka tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Perlahan, pria itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka tirai jendela.

Senyumnya terlukis saat melihat menara _Eiffel_ yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Salju mulai turun di kota Paris, membuat udara dingin terasa di kulit putihnya.

Pipinya yang _chubby_ tampak memerah, ia tidak pernah tahan udara dingin. Mirip sang _Appa_.

"Selamat pagi, _appa, umma_…" Bisiknya. "Aku sudah bangun."

Dan yang ia rasakan ketika matanya tertutup adalah, dua orang menggenggam lengannya dengan hangat.

"Kami bersamamu, Jongsoo-_ya_…"

Itu adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**


End file.
